Successful Training
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Gerald is supposed to groom Jack as his successor. When he teaches Jack the lessons given to him by his mentor, he calls it special training. And it is very special training indeed. SLASH, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, fanfic time. This beginning scenario has been in my head for years, so I will at last put it down. Check the note at the end for clarification. Oh, and I capitalize Boy and Kid because I count them as nicknames.  
**

(-)

"Jack, Gerald wants to see you. He said to meet him at his house." Thanos said when Jack came looking for a job.

"That's weird. Why his house?" Jack wondered.

"He said something about private training for you to succeed him or something like that." Thanos said dismissively.

"Private training? From Gerald?! That sounds awesome!" Jack shouted, fired up at the prospect of proving himself to his mentor.

"Hey, no need to yell." Thanos complained. "Just go meet him. His house is on the Path of the Sun."

"Yeah, I know where." Jack said, rushing out.

(-)

Jack was knocking on Gerald's door a few minutes later. "Yeah Kid, come in." Gerald said from inside. Jack entered, only to find that Gerald didn't have his armor on. He was only wearing the clothes that were usually underneath his armor, a tight-fitting black body suit that made Jack feel a little strange.

"Thanos said you wanted to see me, Deputy Chief?" Jack said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Gerald is fine, Jack. No need for formalities here." Gerald reassured him.

"Okay, Gerald then. Thanos mentioned private training." Jack told him.

"Yeah, about that..." Gerald trailed off, looking uncomfortable. "Maybe you should sit down." He offered Jack a chair at his kitchen table. He sat across from Jack, not quite meeting his eyes. "I...have to teach you some things that are...awkward to deal with. It's what my mentor taught me, and it's what I'm going to teach you. I'll understand if you're uneasy or afraid, but I promise, I won't let you suffer more than is necessary."

Jack grinned. "Sounds like a challenge. Bring it on, I'm not afraid of any enemy!"

"It's not fighting, Jack. It's...conditioning. I'm going to condition you for certain things that enemies might try on you if you are captured." Gerald explained.

"Like what?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

Gerald was silently cursing. If only he didn't look so goddamn innocent! "Sex, Jack. I'm talking about sex."

Jack, alarmed, tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling backwards in his chair. Gerald got up and helped Jack to his feet. But the second Jack remembered why he had fallen, he jumped back from Gerald. "Sex?! You're joking right? Neither of us is a woman!"

Gerald chuckled. "You really are innocent, aren't you?"

Jack scowled at him. "I don't understand what you mean, but I'm not stupid if that's what you're saying!"

"No Jack, I just mean...you don't know how men have sex together." Gerald hastened to explain, looking uncomfortable again. "Men can have sex together Jack. There doesn't need to be a woman."

"Then explain it to me." Jack said, still irritated.

"Damn it Boy, don't give me orders! Now look, let's sit on the bed, and I'll show you a few things." Gerald said, gesturing to another room.

Jack looked pensive and unsure. This sounded dodgy, but damn if he wasn't a little curious. And, to his great embarrassment, he was also a little excited. "Okay." He followed Gerald into his bedroom. When he was in, Gerald closed the door behind them.

"Sometimes people come to me with emergencies and don't bother knocking," he explained, locking the door as well.

Jack felt cornered. He was alone in a room with a man he couldn't hope to defeat who was intent on sex. He was really at Gerald's mercy. Anything Gerald wanted him to do, he knew he could resist, but he also knew it was useless. He would end up doing whatever Gerald wanted.

"Take off your armor." Gerald said once Jack was seated on the bed. Jack blushed and removed his Wind Garb until he wore only a tight-fitting black body suit just like Gerald's. Evidence of his excitement was pretty obvious. "So, not as opposed to this as I first imagined, huh?" Gerald smiled at Jack.

Sullenly, Jack said, "Shut up. It's strictly involuntary."

"Of course it is." Gerald said, still smiling indulgently at Jack. Now that he knew Jack wasn't going to hate this, he was getting a little aroused just from watching Jack sitting there, aroused and blushing.

"What did you want to show me?" Jack asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well first, you need to be fully ready for me. I'll need you to take off the rest of your clothes so I can touch you." Gerald said. Jack obediently removed his body suit. Gerald immediately grasped his half-hard erection and stroked him until it was fully erect. Jack bit back any sounds he might have normally made, determined not to let this get to him.

"Stubborn? Oh, I'll have you crying out for me before long." Gerald assured Jack.

Jack just pressed his lips together obstinately. He swore not to let Gerald get to him. "Are you going to just talk big, or can you back it up?" Jack challenged. He felt foolish a moment later.

"If you insist, I'll get down to business." Gerald said before squeezing Jack tight. Jack couldn't help but give a little cry of mixed pain and pleasure. "Now, if an enemy wants to get to you, they'll probably use anal rape to do it. It can humiliate and crush a man if he isn't ready for it. Especially if you end up climaxing from it. So I'm not going to baby you with handjobs or blowjobs. I'll make you ready for your first time, but in future lessons, it may not be so easy, okay?"

Jack grit his teeth. "Fine. I'll take whatever you dish out."

"That's my boy." Gerald said, pride evident in his voice. He let his tight grip of Jack's penis go, and he added, "I hope you can back it up." He quickly stripped himself of his bodysuit and pointed three of his fingers at Jack's face. "Suck these. Get them nice and wet."

Jack looked doubtful, but obediently did as Gerald commanded. Once Jack started to suck the fingers, Gerald let a small groan slip out of him. Jack smiled around Gerald's fingers, and Gerald gave him a reproving glare. "Don't get cocky."

When the fingers were very slippery, Gerald pulled them out of Jack's mouth. He pushed Jack backwards onto the bed and pressed his index finger against Jack's puckered hole. As he pushed further in, Jack squirmed slightly at the small invasion. When he made no noise, Gerald gave him an approving nod before slipping a second finger in. Jack gave a slight cry of surprise and then a yelp of pain as Gerald spread the fingers inside of him. "Geraaald!" Jack yelped.

"Told you." Gerald grinned.

"That isn't from pleasure you jerk!" Jack growled, his eyes tearing up.

"How about this though?" Gerald asked, pressing his fingers against a spot inside Jack that made him jerk and cry out louder. Jack was panting now, and he whined when Gerald put a third finger in and pressed it again. Surprisingly, it felt good. Really good. Jack was getting very close to climaxing when Gerald pulled all three fingers out.

"No!" he protested, not particularly caring about dignity when he was so close to the edge.

"Not yet. I want you to come from me being inside you." Gerald said.

"Inside...? You don't mean-?! No, don't put that up my ass!" Jack protested. But Gerald had already positioned himself at Jack's entrance, and he slowly pushed in. "No!"

Jack was sure he was being split in two. It was ripping him apart, and his sat up, clung to Gerald, and dug his fingernails into Gerald's back. It made the pain a bit more bearable. He wished Gerald would stop, and not let it go further in, but he pushed in even more forcefully.

Gerald let out a shuddering groan as he was fully encased in Jack. "I'd forgotten how good this could feel. It's been such a long time since I've done this."

"It doesn't feel good!" Jack complained.

Gerald let out a sigh. "It will get better, I promise." And with that, he pulled out and thrust back in. Jack practically screamed.

"Stop!" Jack demanded.

"No. Enemies won't wait till you've adjusted to start fucking you, so you'd better be able to get ready quickly." Gerald said, and he pulled out and thrust in again. This time Jack was more prepared so it was only a loud cry. And this time, he felt a small burst of heat in his abdomen.

"Whoa!" Jack was surprised at the sensation.

"Does it feel good?" Gerald teased, giving Jack slow small thrusts. Jack nodded and whined at each one as the heat built inside of him. "You're better at this than I expected. It hurt for me till almost the very end when it was my first time."

Jack was panting as Gerald thrust in and out, and asked, "Does that...make me...gay?"

"Possibly." Gerald said, his voice strained. "But we can discuss that after."

"Okay, just don't stop." Jack said, caught up in the searing heat building inside of him. And to his horror, Gerald immediately pulled out. Jack was about to protest when Gerald rolled him over onto his front so he was leaned over the bed, and then penetrated him again. The different angle caught Jack by surprise and the pleasure was crippling. If Jack didn't reach his orgasm soon, he knew he would lose his mind.

And as he got closer and closer to the edge, Gerald's thrusts got faster. When he reached a frantic pace, Jack couldn't take anymore. He cried out as he spilled his seed over the edge of Gerald's bed. Though his muscles tightened around Gerald, Gerald held out for a couple of more thrusts before he spurted his sperm into Jack.

They both collapsed, and Gerald pulled out of Jack before rolling onto the edge of the bed beside him. While they panted and tried to catch their breath, Gerald was torn. On one hand, his mentor had kicked him out after the sex, telling him to do a better job next time. So he knew that was what he should probably do to Jack in order to give him the "tough love" needed for him to become a hardened warrior. But on the other hand, he knew how it felt to be thrown out into the cold after your first intimacy, unloved and unwanted. He had been older than Jack then, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He didn't want to give Jack the wrong idea, but neither did he want to hurt the kid.

(Decision Split-Scenario 2)

When he turned on his side to look at Jack, he found that Jack had crawled further onto the bed and fallen asleep. It seems Jack had decided that he was staying. Gerald knew that couldn't happen, so he decided to compromise. Jack would leave, but Gerald would use positive reinforcement to ensure that Jack didn't feel quite as bad as Gerald had when he was put through this.

"Jack, get up. You can't stay." Gerald said, lightly nudging the boy.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. "Gerald, you said we would talk."

"We do need to talk, you're right, but then you have to go home. We have to keep your private training private." Gerald said.

"Okay." Jack agreed.

"So let's talk. You asked if liking this makes you gay. That's not a question I can really answer. I can speculate, tell you what I think, but what matters is what you feel." Gerald said, and he looked uncomfortable again.

"So tell me what you think."

"Personally, you always struck me as being kind of gay at times, no matter how tough you always act." Gerald admitted.

"Oh." Jack said, and he sounded disappointed.

Gerald sighed. "Jack, my opinion doesn't make you gay. And even if you are gay, there's nothing wrong with it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I may be overstepping my boundaries, but...are you gay?" Jack asked.

"Boy, now there's an awkward question. I don't really advertise this, but yes, I am gay."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Jack admitted with a sigh.

"What, you'd rather have sex with a gay man intent on training you than with a straight one intent on training you?" Gerald asked, smiling a little.

"Well...I guess so, but I meant that if you can be gay and still be as cool and kick-ass as you are, then if I'm gay, there shouldn't be any reason I can't do the same." Jack said.

Gerald laughed. "I always suspected you weren't as dumb as you act. Good to know you can be reasonable as well as foolish."

Jack frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. "I'm not dumb." he said petulantly.

Gerald didn't reply. He was distracted by Jack's lip, finding himself longing to take it into his mouth and- "Gerald?" Jack asked, confused at the look Gerald was giving him.

Gerald shook his head, trying to shake off the feelings. He couldn't get attached. Jack was his student, his apprentice, his successor, nothing more. "Sorry, I was thinking. Anyway, gay or not, this is your new training. Come back here every night until I say otherwise. Alright? Dismissed!" Gerald said in a general-like tone.

"Alright Deputy Chief." Jack said, trying to take on a soldier's tone, but still sounding vulnerable.

"Jack, when we see each other outside it's Deputy Chief. Here it's just Gerald."

"Alright Gerald." Jack said, a small smile on his face. He dressed and was about to leave when Gerald stopped him.

"I almost forgot. I picked up these for you." Gerald said, looking embarrassed. He was holding out two pills in a tiny glass jar.

"What're these for?" Jack asked, taking the jar and examining the pills.

"Blade Pharmacy had them. They're a new development called 'aspirin'. They dull pain, and trust me, tomorrow your ass is gonna hurt like hell." Gerald said. "You just take them when you wake up tomorrow, and you should be able to walk around without looking funny."

"Oh." Jack said, looking at the pills with a small amount of wonder. Medicine had always fascinated him. He was always surprised with what the tiniest medicine could do to you. "Thank you." he said gratefully to Gerald.

"You're welcome Kid. Now get going. And don't forget about tomorrow night." Gerald reminded him.

"I won't. Bye!" Jack said, unlocking the bedroom door and letting himself out.

Gerald waited until he heard the front door slam to breathe a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad." he told himself. But in his mind he was worried. His mentor had given him rougher treatment than Gerald had given Jack, so that was undoubtedly protocol. And then the treatment had gotten rougher still. But Gerald couldn't bring himself to inflict the mental wounds on Jack that his mentor had inflicted on him.

(-)

**That's how it ended for scenario 2. I'm still deciding if scenario one can and should go up. Scenario one has a GilxJack pairing after Gerald cruelly kicks Jack out, so tell me if you think that would be worth posting. I still need to check the rules to see if you can post two stories with almost the same beginning. Or perhaps I'll just add on scenario 1 when(if) I finish scenario 2. It's kind of confusing, even for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't think anyone's reading, yet I write on.**

(-)

Jack was filled with a nervous apprehension at the thought of going to see Gerald the second night. He was beginning to feel excited as evening set in. When it was dark, he made his way to Gerald's house. Gerald let Jack in, dressed again in his bodysuit.

"You ready? Tonight won't be so easy." Gerald warned.

"What do you have planned?" Jack asked. They moved to Gerald's bedroom and Jack started to undress.

"I think it's better if it's a surprise."

That made Jack uneasy, and Gerald sensed it. "I might be a little cruel, but I promise, it's not personal. It's just how the training goes."

Not really reassured, Jack took off his bodysuit and sat on Gerald's bed. "Okay, now what?"

"Now you have a choice. You can either take me into your mouth and lubricate me, or you can just be dry fucked." Gerald said as he removed his own bodysuit.

Jack looked a little uneasy again, but he did his best to push it aside. "I'll give you a blow job." Jack decided.

Gerald shuddered. Those words coming from that innocent mouth. That mouth that he would soon be inside. God, now he was dying for it. But he calmly sat down on the bed and said, "Any time now."

Jack nodded and got on his knees in front of Gerald. He tentatively licked the tip, and Gerald felt like yelling at him to hurry up. He could feel himself getting a little desperate, and he couldn't have this backfiring on him. But then Jack took the tip in and licked it thoroughly. Gerald felt like melting, especially when Jack took more of him into his mouth.

"Jack." Gerald tried to hold back his moan, but he couldn't contain himself.

"Mmm?" Jack hummed in question from around his penis.

Gerald bit his lip, trying not to beg. At last he said, "Hurry it up Kid. I want to get inside of you."

Jack blushed and took Gerald further into his mouth. Gerald felt himself automatically grasp Jack's head to push himself further in. Jack cried out in surprise, which ended up just sending more vibration along Gerald's length. Feeling guilty for losing control, Gerald pulled Jack's head off of him.

"That should be wet enough. No fingers tonight. I''m going straight in." Gerald informed him. Jack gulped nervously.

Gerald laid Jack down on the bed and lifted his legs for better access. Jack's ass was twitching ever so slightly. "Kid, do you want this?" Gerald asked with surprise.

Jack whined and nodded as Gerald teased his entrance with the tip of his length. Gerald remembered the feeling. But he also remembered what his mentor had said to him. "You have a slutty ass. It's aching for my hard length." Jack looked a little hurt, but he also nodded. Gerald teased Jack by starting to penetrate him, but then pulling back out. When he pushed back in, he went a little farther. Jack was whining insistently as this continued, and Gerald grinned. "You can't help yourself, can you?"

Jack shook his head. Rewarding him for his honesty, Gerald thrust all the way in, and Jack cried out. This time, the pain was minimal. He had hurt more waiting for Gerald to thrust. But now, oh! It felt so good to be filled.

"Gerald." Jack sighed with relief. Gerald smiled in satisfaction, until he remembered that he wasn't supposed to invest himself in this. Jack's pleasure shouldn't be his pleasure. Jack needed to be degraded, humiliated, so he would be ready for it in the future.

"Do you like this? Are you a whore, waiting to be taken?" Gerald asked.

Jack whined. He looked really hurt now, but he nodded. "I like it."

"Don't submit so easily. You're supposed to be being raped here." Gerald told him, a little exasperated.

"But with you-" Jack didn't finish, because Gerald pulled back and thrust in again violently.

"What was that?" Gerald asked, grinning.

Jack merely whined and thrust his hips. "You're way too eager for this to be rape. You really are acting like a whore." Gerald told him. He started thrusting in and out, and Jack was left without words, though he looked pained. "Does it hurt now?" Gerald asked, a little concerned at Jack's expression.

Jack shook his head, though tears began to form in his eyes. Gerald stopped momentarily, worried, but Jack merely thrust into Gerald, desperate for more. So Gerald couldn't conclude that the sex was painful. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and the tears rolled down his temples and into his ears. He took a deep breath in as if trying to calm himself. The breath was expelled as a cry when Gerald hit his spot just right.

"Kid, you're so tight. You're squeezing me, milking me. Your slutty ass won't let me go."

Jack almost sobbed from the pleasure and from the cruel barbs of Gerald's words. "I'm close." he gasped. He was very close to the edge when Gerald grabbed his dick around the base and squeezed it too tight for him to come.

"Beg for it." Gerald said.

"Please!" Jack cried as Gerald mercilessly kept thrusting and hitting his prostate.

"Please what?" Gerald asked, his voice slow and mocking.

"Please let me come! Gerald, please!" Jack sobbed, crying for real now.

Taken aback by the tears flowing, Gerald let go and Jack erupted and spilled all over his stomach. Gerald kept thrusting for a few more moments before he came inside Jack. Jack was still trying to stop his tears. "Kid?" Gerald wondered. He pulled out and Jack sat up and began to dress himself. "Jack?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing" Jack said, his voice shaky and his words punctuated with sobs.

Jack finished dressing and left. Gerald felt guilty. He knew that Jack was probably upset with his dialog, but he had just been sticking to the training plan. Enemies wouldn't be above making Jack feel even more degraded while they were raping him. He'd have to explain that when Jack came back tomorrow...if he came back. Gerald recalled that he had hidden in shame for the next day after his mentor had given him this session. He might have to go to Jack, as his mentor had had to come for him.

(-)

**Okay, still no one reading most likely, at least no one other than my friends. But I hope it is satisfactory....Geraaald!**


End file.
